Tekken: The Return of Jun Interludes
by momoKING
Summary: So far, this story has been about the Mishimas and Hwoarang . This section, I decided I'd do some catching up on some of our other beloved Tekken characters, including Law, Lei, and Feng.


_One year after the events of Tekken 6, Jin Kazama has taken over a great deal of the world, abusing his power as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. His father, Kazuya Mishima, and the G-Corporation, though their intentions are far from good, are all that stands between Jin and complete world domination. Jin himself is battling his own personal demons, as the Devil Gene becomes more and more aggressive._

_Meanwhile, Heihachi Mishima has become more desperate than ever and has devised a plan along with his adopted son Lee Chaolan to reclaim the Zaibatsu from his overzealous and power drunk grandson. The power struggle and confusion in the Mishima Bloodline has reawakened Jinpachi Mishima._

_Asuka Kazama, Lars Alexandersson, and Hwoaran, along with a handful of Lars's old task force allies, have formed a resistance against the Zaibatsu, intending to bring Jin down. But Lars has become a drunken recluse, refusing to leave his room._

_The ancient god of fighting, Ogre, has reformed more powerful than ever._

_And, deep in the heart of Japan, someone long believed dead has been found._

_**Tekken 7**_

Interlude

"All I'm sayin' is I coulda' knocked him flat!" Paul Phoenix bellowed to his friend Law. They were sitting in the private section of Marshall's Diner, owned by none other than Law himself, to whom Paul was currently speaking.

"Yeah, okay, Paul," Law said, smiling wistfully. "I've heard this speech several times. We know you're stronger than Heihachi, and that he took you by surprise in that last tournament."

"Where's all the good food in this dump?" asked a new voice. Paul and Law looked up to see Steve Fox stepping in through the door, smiling brilliantly.

"Why Steve Fox, as I live and breathe," Law chuckled.

"Hehe, what's up Marsh?" Steve hugged Law and Paul, then sat down beside them. "What're you blabberin' on about now, Bird?" This was Steve's nickname for Paul, in light of his last name.

"He was just giving me his 'Strongest in the Universe' bit again." Law took a gulp of beer.

"Oh yeah, how'd that work out for you last year when Heihachi gave you that royal—"

"Listen, you guys can laugh all you want. I'm tellin' ya'; next time I see that old man's smug little smile, I'm gonna knock it right off his face."

"Dad!" called a voice in the distance, and Forrest Law burst into the room, garbed in his full chef attire.

"What is it Forrest?" Law asked.

"These customers are going crazy over the new special! I need you to calm them down!"

"How bad can it be?"

"They knocked out a waitress."

Law sighed, about to stand up, but Paul motioned him to stay down.

"Let your dad rest a bit," he said to Forrest, patting him on the shoulder. "Uncle Paul'll handle it." He stepped outside. "HEY! CALM THE HECK DOWN, YA' SAVAGES! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? COME OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE—"

"N-no, Uncle Paul, put him down, he's a customer!" Forrest ran out after him as Marshall and Steve roared with laughter.

"Ah, man, I'm tellin you," Steve said, catching his breath. "We gotta' do this more often. With the Zaibatsu and G-Corp really at each other's throats, this place is gonna' get a whole lot worse before it gets any better."

Law's face darkened. He looked out the window into the moonlit night.

"_If_ it gets better."

Interlude 2

"_All units, this is Officer Wei. We have a robbery in progress on the corner of Argyle and 5th, any and all available units please respond_."

"This is Detective Wulong. I'm right on Argyle and 4th. I'll handle it."

With that, Lei started up his car and slowly drove across the avenue, casually sipping his coffee. He parked a few yards away from the robbery and, shutting the car down, stepped out onto the street.

A petty thug was holding a pistol to the storeowner's head, yelling at him to empty the register.

Lei finished his coffee, threw out the cup, and walked towards the store.

Interlude 3

Yoshimitsu picked up a pile of gravel from the ground and let it slip through his fingers.

"She was here."

"Correction, Yoshimitsu," said a deep, commanding female voice. "I never left."

Yoshimitsu looked up. Perched on the top of a thin flagpole was the deadliest woman he'd ever known: Kunimitsu. Her porcelain fox mask glistened in the moonlight. She brandished her stealth dagger.

"I lured you here, Yoshimitsu," she pounced from the twenty foot high perch and landed on her feet, as nimbly as a cat. "Now, you will die in this most fitting place; the arena where we first dueled."

"I didn't come here to fight you, Kunimitsu. I came to warn you." He sheathed his sword. "Ogre has returned. And the Devil Gene grows stronger within the Mishima family. I have had a vision that Ogre will clash with Jinpachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama in a destructive battle. And the scope of this battle will be devastating. So devastating that a white explosion will envelop the earth."

"And do what?"

"Well, my vision never takes me further than that point. But that can only mean that it's bad news. We must work together to help divert this threat."

Kunimitsu slowly lowered her blade. "If what you say is true, it doesn't seem like there's anything we can do. It is pre-ordained. It will happen."

"But we must try. We cannot simply sit back if we have the power to do something about it."

Kunimitsu's lips tightened. Her eyes narrowed beneath her mask.

"I will aid you this one time. But when this is all over, if we are not both dead, then I will fulfill my duty to my father and kill you."

"If you can, Kunimitsu." He unsheathed his sword and began to spin in around in the air. As he lifted into the night sky, he folded his legs beneath him in a meditative pose.

"If you can."

Kunimitsu stared after him until his silhouette disappeared behind the trees. Frowning, she melted into the forest.

Interlude 4

"'God of Fighting.' BAH!"

Feng crushed the article in his hand. Ever since he'd heard of Ogre's appearance, he'd been studying up on him. He'd read every single record the Zaibatsu had on him, exclusively Heihachi's notes, because he was the one who was so obsessed with finding this fabled Aztec deity. But everything he had read had been redundant statements about how powerful this Ogre was, and it made Feng sick to his stomach.

"I'm the strongest fighter in the universe! Not some washed up relic with a red ponytail! Me! FENG WEI!"

He shattered the desk with an angry punch and stood there, breathing heavily.

"Well I guess I'll just have to show them. I'll crush this Fighting God like a mosquito."

With that, he stalked out of the room.


End file.
